Allusions to the DC Universe
Below is a list of characters, locations, etc. who originally appear in the DC comics multiverse prior to the episode's airing, by appearance. Characters ) #Thomas Wayne ( ) #Bruce Wayne ( ) #Martha Wayne ( ) #Matches Malone ( ) #Harvey Bullock ( ) #James "Jim" Gordon ( ) #Alfred Pennyworth ( ) #Renee Montoya ( ) #Crispus Allen ( ) #Aubrey James ( ) #Sarah Essen ( ) #Edward Nygma/The Riddler ( ) #Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin ( ) #Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy ( ) [[#anote1|''(revamped character)]] #Barbara Kean ( ) [[#anote1|(revamped character)]] #Ivy "Pamela" Pepper ( ) [[#anote1|(revamped character)]] #Carmine Falcone ( ) #Gertrud Kapelput ( ) (revamped character) #Salvatore "Sal" Maroni ( ) #Frankie Carbone ( ) #Alvarez ( ) #Victor Zsasz ( ) #Tommy Elliot ( ) #Harvey Dent ( ) #Copperhead ( ) [[#anote1|(revamped character)]] #Jack Buchinsky/The Electrocutioner( ) [[#anote1|(revamped character)]] #Leslie Thompkins ( ) #Gillian B. Loeb ( ) #Arnold Flass ( ) #Gerald Crane ( ) #Jonathan Crane/The Scarecrow ( ) #Karen Crane ( ) #John Grayson ( ) #Mary Lloyd ( ) #The Dollmaker ( ) [[#anote1|(revamped character)]] #Lucius Fox ( #Aaron Helzinger ( ) #The Tigress ( ) [[#anote1|(revamped character)]] #The Executioner ( ) [[#anote2|(revamped character)]] #Josie Mac ( ) #Silver St. Cloud ( ) #Firefly ( ) [[#anote2|(revamped character)]] #Eduardo Flamingo ( ) #Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze ( ) #Nora Fries ( ) #Hugo Strange ( ) #Elijah Van Dahl ( ) (revamped character) #Basil Karlo ( ) #Cornelius Stirk ( ) #Mario Falcone ( ) #Talon ( ) #Jervis Tetch ( ) #Deever Tweed ( ) #Dumfree Tweed ( ) #White Rabbit ( ) [[#anote2|(revamped character)]] #Luka Volk ( ) #Maria Kyle ( ) #Sensei ( ) #Ra's al Ghul ( ) #Sofia Falcone ( ) #Harper ( ) #Anubis ( ) [[#anote1|(revamped character)]] #The Hunter ( ) [[#anote1|(revamped character)]] #Lazlo Valantin/Professor Pyg ( ) #Headhunter ( ) #The Dentist ( ) #The Toymaker ( ) #Cosmo Krank ( ) #Lunkhead ( ) #Xander Wilde/The Joker "A Dark Knight: Mandatory Brunch Meeting" }} Referenced characters #St. Dumas ( ) #Azrael ( ) * #Ephram Snow ( ) #Daedalus Boch ( ) #Erasmus Rayne ( ) '''Notes': # The character is considered to be an original creation of the show. Because of the use of certain names and/or aliases, the character is also considered to be a revamped version of a DC comic book character. Though because of the different backstory and/or name, the character is not considered to be exactly the same as the mainstream version, but only partly based on him/her. # Even though the character was only referenced on the show, in the mantle of Azrael was taken by Theo Galavan, an original character created specifically for the series. Groups #GCPD ( ) #Wayne family ( ) #Falcone crime family ( ) #Maroni crime family ( ) #Red Hood Gang ( ) #Cobblepot crime family ("Rise of the Villains: Dammed If You Do...") #Elliot family ( ) #Kane family ( ) #Order of St. Dumas ( ) #Mutants ( ) #The Court of Owls ( ) #Whisper Gang ( ) #Five Families ( ) #League of Shadows ( ) #The Sirens ( ) Locations #Gotham City ( ) #Gotham City Chinatown ( ) #GCPD Headquarters ( ) #Gotham Cemetery ( ) #Gotham Harbor ( ) #Wayne Manor ( ) #Arkham Asylum ( ) #Gotham University ( ) #Blackgate Penitentiary ( ) #Gotham City Hall ("Lovecraft") #The Narrows ("Lovecraft") #Wayne Enterprises ( ) #Haley's Circus ( ) #The Batcave ("All Happy Families Are Alike") #Gotham Cathedral ( ) #Gotham General Hospital ( ) #Ace Chemical Processing Plant ( ) #Gotham Museum of Antiquities ( ) #The Iceberg Lounge ( ) #Boardwalk Circus ( ) #Yuyan Building/The Lazarus Pit ( ) #Slaughter Swamp ( ) Referenced locations #Metropolis ( ) Items #Martha Wayne's pearl necklace ("Pilot) #Penguin's Umbrellas ( ) #Two-Face's coin ( ) #Fear Toxin ("The Fearsome Dr. Crane") #Catwoman's whip ( ) #Mister Freeze's Cold Gun ( ) #Cryo-Suit ( ) #Sword of Sin ( ) Referenced items #Venom ( ) Outfits *Batsuit ( ) References Category:Characters Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Locations Category:Groups Category:Objects